Sand In A Cage
by Neji
Summary: Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari have been orphaned in Japan. Shortly after the death of their father they were adopted by a Japanese family residing in Los Angeles California. Now, they must learn to survive in this world of twisted relationships, complicated
1. Setting and FAQs

Ok i won't give too much away on this but the basis of this story is that the Kazekage (yeah it's used everywhere XD) children have been orphaned since the death of their mother and then their father and were adopted by a Japanese family living in Los Angeles California. I won't give as to WHO this family is or WHO is in it but i will say that it is a cast of Naruto characters. Anyways, once moved in there things quickly settle in with them aside from Gaara who's his normal stoic, quiet, expressionless self for the most part until he runs into a singing and performing celebrity that happens to go to their school. ...can anyone guess who? XD. Moving on...He becomes rather transfixed with staring at the one they call Angel (stage name and middle name) considering they have most classes together. Well after that i will let you read on and see what you think of it so far...

FAQs:

1. What are the primary genres of this story?

A. Romance, Comedy, Hentai, Angst, and Macabre

2. Why does Neji wear women's clothing?

A. YES Neji IS a cross-dresser! but not by choice...they have a stupid tradition in their family that if there is only one male child in the house he must dress feminin until he is recognized as a man. I said it was stupid o.o...that and his uncle doesn't like him so he tries to humiliate him as much as possible.

3. When timeline does this story fall on?

A. It falls into our present-day era, with many references back to World War II because a lot of the adults are veterans or have relatives that are veterans which explains why most of the cast in the story is Japanese instead of American.

4. Who are the couples paired in this story?

A. There are a LOT with at LEAST one love triangle. They are as follows but might be subject to change throughout the story depending on certain events, personality changes, etc.

Seme/Uke:

Gaara/Neji

Sasuke/Naruto

Kakashi/Iruka

Kiba/Kankuro/Shino (love triangle, not threesome)

Sakura/Ino, Ino/Sakura (cause they're not good enough for boyfriends XD)

Shikamaru/Temari

Zabuza/Haku

Genma/Hayate

Orochimaru/Itachi

Kabuto/Aoi

Yondaime/Tsunade

Possible Pairings:

Gai/Lee

Shino/Tenten

Lee/Hinata

Kaguya/Deidara

NOTE: if you have anymore questions or want to give comments/opinions on how this story could go feel free to drabble in the reviews...arigatou gozaimasu minna-san!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah that's about all i'll give out for now...next upload is Class Schedules (discluding College Students cause i'm too lazy to do those). After that we will begin the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or ANY of its characters! they ALL belong to Kishimoto-san! I just like using them XD so nobody sues me or Gaara'll Sabaku SouSou your ass!


	2. Class Schedules

OK! here is the class schedules for everyone who will be taking part in my little fanfiction of d00m...XD yes very confusing to read but try having to keep up with WHO'S got WHAT WHEN and with WHO, who has the same lunch, etc... god i make my life so difficult...anyways use this as a reference to see who is with who in what classes and what classes each person has...

**Gaara: 8th - 1st and 2nd lunch**

A-Social Studies, Pre-Algebra, Tech II, Art Honors

B-Graphic Design II Double Period, English I, Integrated Physical Science

**Shino: 8th - 2nd Lunch**

A-Pre-Algebra, German, Life Science, Creative Writing

B-Social Studies, English, Drama, Auto Tech

**Tenten: 8th - 2nd and 1st lunch**

A-Marine Biology, American Literature, Social Studies Double Period

B-Drama, Music Appreciation, Art II, Home Economics

**Hinata: 9th - 1st lunch**

A-Marine Biology, Algebra B, Spanish Double Period

B-Drama, World History, American Literature, AP European History

**Ino: 9th - 1st and 2nd lunch**

A-Marine JROTC, Drama II, Algebra AB, TA: Social Studies

B-English I, Life Science, World History, TA: Office

**Lee: 9th - 1st and 2nd lunch**

A-Social Studies, Algebra B, French II, TA: French I

B-Dance Double Period, Rec. Life, Life Science

**Sakura: 9th - 1st and 2nd lunch**

A-Social Studies, Algebra B, French II, US History

B-Dance, PE II, Integrated Physical Science, Health I

**Kankuro: 10th - 1st lunch**

A-Biology, Auto Tech, Algebra B, TA: Office

B-TA: Graphic Design II, World History, English II, French I

**Kiba: 10th - 1st lunch**

A: Biology, Auto Tech, Algebra B, TA

B: French III, World History, English II, Creative Writing

**Naruto: 10th - 2nd and 1st lunch**

A-Biology, Algebra B, Spanish I, US History

B-Drama, English II, World History, TA Library

**Sasuke: 10th - 2nd lunch**

A-Biology, Algebra B, Spanish I, Auto Tech II

B-Drama, English Honors, AP European History Double Period

**Shikamaru: 11th - 1st lunch**

A- Marine Biology, Am. Lit., German I, Spanish II

B-Geometry, US History, Tech I, Algebra I

**Temari: 11th - 1st lunch**

A-English, Am. Lit., Tech II, Drama II

B-Geometry, US History, French I, Home Economics

**Neji: 12th - 1st lunch - Early Release**

A- Late Start, On-Call TA Periods 3 and 5, Art Honors

B-Graphic Design II, On-Call TA periods 4 and 6

**College Courses: **Masters Art, Masters Graphic Design, Bachelors Creative Writing, Bachelors Music, Associates Culinary, Associates Technical Theatre

**College:**

Haku: Freshman

Itachi: Freshman

Kabuto: Sophomore

Aoi: Junior

Kaguya: Senior

Zabuza: Senior

**College Professor: **

Sarutobi-Sensei

Nidaime-Sensei

Shodaime-Sensei

Asuma-Sensei

Jiraiya-Sensei

**Counselors:**

**Hayate: 8-10**

**Yondaime: 11-12**

**History**

Iruka: Social Studies and World History 8-9

Gai: US History and US Government 10-12

**Math**

Yondaime: Trigonometry, Pre-calculus, Calculus 10-12

**English**

Iruka: English I, English II 8 -9

Gai: American Literature, English Literature 10-12

**Foreign Language**

Ibisu: English and Spanish 8-12

Tsunade: French and German 8-12

**Science**

Hayate: Integrated Physical Science and Life Science 8-10

Ibisu: Biology and Marine Biology 11 and 12

**Art**

Kakashi: Art I, Art II, Art Honors, Graphic Design I, and Graphic Design II 8-12

**Physical Education**

Genma: PE I, PE II, and Recreational Life 8-12

**Electives**

Orochimaru: Music and Dance 8-10

Tsunade: Drama I, Drama II, Technical Theatre I, and Technical Theatre II 8-12


	3. Chapter I A New Home Far Away

**Chapter I: A New Home Far Away**

It was another typical day. Nothing was out of the ordinary, except for the changes in scenery as they drove down the freeway. The eldest of three was currently chatting with the case worker who was escorting her and her two younger brothers to a foster home in Los Angeles California. They had come from a violent home in Hiroshima Japan and were currently being taken care of by a kind American family. They knew standard English, so communicating wouldn't be a problem. The only problem was that they were being moved from Japan.

The girl of the three was about fifteen years of age, with four pineapple-like ponytails and black eyes, standing about five feet three inches in height. A little arrogant and over-confident, she always seemed to have the lead on things, despite her little brother's protest.

"I do apologize for bringing you to America, but unfortunately there were no Japanese families that could take you in, and a kind family in Los Angeles has agreed to support you three…now if you had been willing to live separately there would have been more options to stay in Japan…" the woman stated, her eyes shifting to the blonde girl in the front seat who was flipping through radio stations.

"Well…I'm sorry but none of us will live away from each other…we are all we have left Monroe-sama…" she replied with a weary smile, glancing to the back at the two younger siblings.

The older of the two was a boy of about fourteen and was wearing what looked to be violet face paint to which people questioned, but didn't dare ask to his face why he wore it. It seemed to be a fashion in Japan. His hair was short, brown, and spiky like his sister's. his eyes were also black, but they had a difference in height where he stood at five foot five and was rather built for a boy his age.

The youngest was by far the one who stood apart from the other two. He was about twelve years old, with what seemed to be a natural born black around his eyes and short crimson hair. He was very lean and small in build and stood at four feet ten inches, a little on the paltry side for a child his age.

"Kankuro" no answer.

"..Kankuro…" still no answer.

"KANKURO!"

"What?"

"Finally! Learn to take those damn things our of your ears for a minute and maybe I wouldn't have to yell at you!" the blonde stated and glared at him, in which he returned it.

"What do you want?"

"Did you remember to bring our medical records and transcripts? I really don't want to be delayed anymore than necessary…I want get there, get settled, and get situated before we have to start school…"

"…Temari how many times have I told you that I have everything nice and neat in a manila folder in my duffle bag? Even ask Gaara, he saw me put them in there.." he pointed out.

Temari shook her head, eyes rolling before glancing to Gaara then turned back around to finish fiddling with the radio. "…are American stations all there is in this country?"

"He-llo…America…think about it…" Kankuro retorted as he put his earphones back on and blared T.M. Revolution.

She sighed and slumped. Miss Monroe noticed this and flipped to a certain station that was on memory 6. "..here...it's JAK FM…American music but I'm sure you'll hear some interesting songs on it…"

"Arigatou gozaimasu.." Temari mumbled.

The rest of the trip went silently through, nobody speaking unless it was Temari asking questions about the places they were passing. Soon they were coming to a slow as traffic began to back up, making the official sigh heavily.

"I've always hated Los Angeles traffic…we should be in Anaheim shortly…" she explained as the children became a little more attentive, aside from Gaara who had been absent-mindedly staring out the window the entire journey.

Miss Monroe was soon pulling off the freeway onto one of the busy streets of Anaheim, taking a right down past stores and what looked to be a very large amusement park.

"…Is that…"

"Yes Kankuro…it's Disneyland…maybe after you get a little more situated your new family will take you there…" Miss Monroe finished his sentence for him with a smile.

That seemed to grasp his attention as he pressed his painted face to the window, spotting a few of the rides along with happy customers coming and going from one of the side gates. He smiled eagerly, always having wanted to go to Disneyland America, because he heard that it was _much_ more different from the one in Japan.

About an hour or so later they were pulling into a small neighborhood that looked to be the ghettos of LA. They themselves weren't rich after all so why would they receive any better? After making a few turns here and there they arrived in front of a decent looking white house with blue trim. The front yard was a little messy but it had a small lovely garden of flowers in a corner and a tire swing hanging from the large oak tree that also held a tree house, indicating that there were other children there as well. When the case worker got out of the car, the siblings followed suit, keeping close and quiet as they walked up the stone steps to the front door.

"Oh! Miss Monroe! We weren't expecting you so soon! Please come in!" a kind looking woman exclaimed as she came to the screen door, then opened it to allow them entry. Inside was a small dainty living room, warm and comforting to the children though they still felt highly uncomfortable.

"These must be the children from the Hiroshima incident?" the lady asked.

Miss Monroe nodded. "…yes…Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara of the Desert Kazekage…"she announced, ushering them before her. The woman blinked and tilted her head. "…Gaara of the Desert? Is that his real name?"

"Yes actually it is…see…we lived in a desert community…and since he was born during a desert storm that's why our mother named him…" Temari explained, the youngest not saying a word nor showing any sign he was listening.

"I see…well…it is a pleasure to have you three in our humble home. I am thankful you speak fluent English because my Japanese skills are very poor…though my husband's are quite good." she nodded to herself then smiled at them. "My name is Selena Uzumaki…my husband is Yondaime Uzumaki…the Japanese name I was given is Tsunade though if you would prefer to call me that. Our son, Naruto should be running around here somewhere. He is about fourteen…your age I believe" she said nodding to Kankuro.

"Really?" he wondered. She nodded. "I do hope you four will get along…he's quite a troublemaker no thanks to his father, but he's truly a good child…we raised him well despite our living conditions."

"I'm sure they will do fine together…" she turned to them. "Well then why don't you go grab your things and you can get settled hm? Oh! And I need to speak to you about something Miss Uzumaki…"

The blonde woman blinked as she was lead away while the three gathered their belongings from the trunk. "I would like to forewarn you now about the Kazekage children. They tend to keep to themselves most of the time and the two older ones are _very_ protective and careful about their brother Gaara. We're not sure what is wrong with him but he tends to suffer psychotic and homicidal tendencies…"

"Oh dear are you sure?" the other woman nodded. "…you don't really have to worry however. He keeps to himself and he's never spoken a word at least to my knowledge. The only people I have recalled him talking to are his siblings, so don't expect much out of him."

"Alright…well that is fine with me. I'll let Yondaime and Naruto know about this when they get home from the store…what about the other two?"

"They are perfectly normal, aside from Kankuro's little obsession with wearing purple make-up and Temari's bossy nature." she finished then shook hands with Tsunade and got in her car. "I wish you all best of luck and try not to cause too much trouble!" after that was said she took off, leaving the Sand children to their new keeper.

"Well then…let's get you into some rooms shall we?" the older woman exclaimed and ushered them down the hall. "I apologize in advance but we only have two available rooms downstairs. However, the attic has been converted into a room for the youngest of you seeing as he is smallest. Temari your room is the second door on the left next to the bathroom and Kankuro's is the third on the right next to Naruto's. Gaara you just need to pull down the attic stairs and your room is up the next spiral staircase at the top of the house. I'll leave you all to getting comfortable and will call you when dinner is ready…" with that she smiled and left them to prepare dinner.

"Hm…well…it could use a few homey touches but I think it's livable…" Temari said to herself aloud as she examined her room. It was simple, baby blue in color and had a twin sized ocean and baby-blue shaded bed, decent sheets and blankets covering it along with four soft pillows. There was a vanity, seeming to have been Tsunade's judging from the age of it and a small closet where she could hang her clothes. Lastly there was a nightstand with two drawers and a cabinet.

Kankuro's room was a mirror image of his sister's except for the colors. Instead of blues, his were more violet (Tsunade having learned ahead of time what his preferred color was). So his walls were a dark lavender and his bedspread was of violets and lilac. He didn't have a vanity, but a small mahogany desk that had to have been Yondaime's and his closet was a little smaller since he was a guy and 99 of the time boys tended to use their entire room as their closet.

"Not bad…" he muttered and began putting his things away and in the places he wanted them.

Upstairs in the attic, Gaara had taken the time to look over his own room in which he would now be living. It was rather small, about half the size of his older sibling's rooms. His was about 9x12 with no closet, though he had a long mirrored dresser with six large drawers and three small ones down the center. It was rather old, the glass having been spider-cracked in one corner, but he didn't care. His bed had to have been the only upgrade from Temari and Kankuro's. they had fulls while he had a full sized bed that was adorned in blacks and reds, his desired colors since he was only seen in such. He had a small hand-made desk with two large drawers and five smaller ones and a snake-lamp on it and a rolling chair. There also seemed to be a nightstand and a wardrobe for any clothes he wished to hang or for storage. All in all it was a very decent room considering it was supposed to be the attic. Over towards the front of the house, hidden by a large pile of chests was a hidden window which was obscured outside by the oak tree and could only be seen if one climbed the tree. This was something he would never get used to.

"Temari, Kankuro, Gaara dinner's ready!" came the loud shouting of their new _motherly_ figure.

The three quickly made their way to the kitchen where two other people were seated. Those people they assumed had to be Yondaime and Naruto.

"Hey mom who are they?" the spiky haired blonde boy asked as he helped himself to a slice of homemade pizza.

"Those are the children that me and your father had spoken to you about adopting…remember?"

He blinked and thought for a moment while gathering up cheese that was dripping off the end of the triangular piece of food. "Ooohh…the ah..ah…kids from Hiroo…"

"Hiroshima Naruto…" his father finished for him.

"Yeah Hiroshima!" he nodded and chuckled to himself before taking a bite of pizza while the three sat themselves down, looking a little confused.

Tsunade smiled a bit and sweat dropped. "…I take it you've never had pizza?"

"Pizza?" Kankuro asked, lofting a brow. Tsunade sighed and handed them each two slices. "…it's good trust me"

"Hmm…" the older boy poked at it a bit then picked it up and took a bite. A moment later he was scarfing it down and asking for a third slice. Temari ate hers casually and Gaara kind of poked at it before eating it.

"Oh…forgive me for being so rude…Temari, Kankuro, Gaara…this is my husband Yondaime and our son Naruto" she introduced them.

Yondaime smiled and gave them a two-fingered salute. "…Kombanwa…"

"Hiya" Naruto waved as he finished off his fifth piece of pizza.

"Hello…pleasure to meet you both" Temari and Kankuro each exchanged greetings whilst the redhead merely nodded, his face void of expression.

The rest of the evening went by smoothly, everyone taking turns introducing themselves properly while giving some background on their lives, say for Gaara whom had all his questions answered by either his sister or brother. Luckily Tsunade had warned Yondaime and Naruto of the boy's quietness, or they would have instantly jumped to conclusions. Once desert was finished (Yondaime giving them a taste of home by making special strawberry mochi ice cream) the elderly woman ushered them all to the bathroom to take turns showering then told them it was time for bed. The next day was the first day back to school after all and they needed to be rested and prepared to be bombarded with a million questions from both the faculty of their new schools to the curious inquiries of the students they'd be attending with.


	4. Chapter II The First Day

**Chapter II: First Day of The Rest of Their Lives**

"Guuuys! Wake up or we'll be late for our first day!"

"Urusei baka yo…" came the grumbling from the 14-year-old male when Naruto came barging in to wake him up. The foxy boy snorted and smacked Kankuro in the head with a pillow before walking out to knock on the attic door located in the ceiling to tell Gaara it was time to get up. Temari was already awake, naturally being the first of the three up since she normally made breakfast and packed lunches for the other two before they would leave.

Each was dressed according to their preference, Temari sporting a blue plaid skirt with a large diamond-spiked belt and a short-sleeve zip-up shirt with a hood and knee-high stockings with black feminine army boots and a few leather and plastic bracelets. Kankuro was wearing black jeans with a violet hue that sagged around his Byte Me boxers, also wearing a spiked belt and a long-sleeve dark blue shirt with a violet flamed button up that was open. On his feet were a pair of black Vans with black laces that had purple stars. The youngest was by far the most interesting. He wore large bondage pants that hung low on his hips despite the black chain-and-spiked belt he wore and tied off at his ankles. He wore a black midriff with the Heartless logo from Kingdom Hearts with a waist-length black fishnet shirt underneath that capped off like fingerless gloves at the end of the sleeves. He wore black and red Etnies with black and red laces. Around his wrists were plastic bands, a spiked leather bracelet on his left and a chained one on his right. Around his neck was a black leather choker that had a ruby-eyed demonic skull with spiked studs and chains adorning it as well as a steel-ball necklace and another chain and spikes necklace. In his left ear was a thick loop that had a dangling ruby fang.

She was surprised to find lunches and breakfast already made when she walked into the kitchen, the honey-eyed female having prepared it all ahead of time. It was quite simple, waffles, eggs, and bacon with orange juice and a side of milk. For their lunch they were given money (something new to them) so they could have lunch at school. Breakfast was a little slow since they regularly got up at about 9am and went to school about 10am, whereas in California they got up at 7am and were to be at school by 8am.

Once their plates were empty all four of the kids headed out, the school being within walking distance. "So…what exactly is this school called and are there people there as weird as you there?" Naruto sweat dropped at Kankuro's question.

"The school is called Anaheim High and I guess you _could_ say there are people like me there…though they're more on weird side than I am. I'm sure you'll fit right in Kankuro…" he chuckled and ducked as the other male swiped at him.

Temari rolled her eyes and shook her head. The rest of the short journey was held in discussion about the city and whether or not they were allowed to go sightseeing after school. The Uzumaki kid explained that they had to go home before they could go anywhere else and make sure someone would be home so when they were done they could call and be picked up but he was pretty sure they'd be able to hang out later.

The three stopped at the gates to the school once they reached it, never having seen a facility so large. Their old school accommodated about a 800 students max including staff. Anaheim High held over 2500 students with 100 personnel including teachers, officers, and janitorial and cafeteria workers. All in all, it was HUGE.

"Come on I'll take you to the office to get your schedules…I got mine in the mail since I've lived here all my life…" Naruto called from the front office. The others followed quickly as not to lose him in the large sea of students.

"Kinaiya-saaan!" he shouted, making the woman at the desk jump. "Oh god Naruto don't do that…you know I hate it when you do that!" she shouted glaring at him slightly. He merely cackled then shoved the three up to the desk.

"Here…these are my new siblings…Kazekage Temari, Kankuro, and Sabaku no Gaara…help them out will ya? I have people I need to meet up with…" the female gave him a comical look as he waved and took off down the hall, leaving his new brothers and sister in the office.

"That boy…god he better not pull anything this year or so help me.." she trailed off with a sigh then smiled to the newcomers. "Alright then…Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara was it? You must be from Hiroshima…we were told about you three. You don't have to worry most everyone here is Japan-oriented because of the incident so there won't be a problem with communication. I _will_ state, however, that the rules and regulations of America are vastly different from that of Japan." she paused and requested their papers, which Kankuro handed her.

"For starters. We do not have a dress code though I do hope you will take it upon yourselves to dress accordingly. Attendance remains constant though if you have a written note from your parent and/or a doctor your absences and tardies will be excused. You will have a block schedule, meaning on certain days you will have one set of classes and on others you will have a different set. There are six classes total that you will take and we will assign what is necessary to graduate. The grade range in Japan was done by age…here in America we do it by grade…for instance. Temari you will be a Junior, Kankuro is a Sophomore, and Gaara is in 8th grade. The grades begin with elementary school which is Kindergarten to 3rd grade, then it moves to junior high or middle school and that is from 4th to 7th, and high school is 8th to 12th. The lat four grades have special names: 9th grade is Freshman, 10th is Sophomore, 11th is Junior, and 12th is senior. If you don't fulfill the requirements for each grade you won't graduate. So far you have all passed each grade efficiently and are now placed in the appropriate grade." she trailed off as she typed something up in the computer then walked over to the printer where three sheets were retrieved. She handed them each their own paper then sat back down.

"Those are your schedules…take the time to locate and memorize your classes and you should be good to go…" with that she shooed them off to discover the whereabouts of these new classes.

"What do you have Temari?" the middle child asked as they escaped to a more secluded are under a tree to figure out where they were going.

"Well…on A days…I'm guessing that's even numbered classes, I have English (the language), American Literature, and Technical Theatre II…on B days, odd numbered classes, I have Geometry, U.S. History, and French…" she tilted her head. "…and I have 1st lunch everyday…what about you?"

"I have Biology, Auto Tech, and Algebra B and then I have World History, English II, and French with you…but I have 2nd lunch…" he replied. "what about you Gaara?"

The turquoise-eyed one handed them the schedule. "let's see…Gaara has Social Studies, Pre-Algebra, and Art Honors…then he has Graphic Design II, English I, and Integrated Science…but he has 1st lunch on A days and 2nd lunch on B days…so we'll see him every other day aside from the 20 minute nutrition breaks before 2nd hour…" the eldest pointed out as she handed Gaara back his paper.

"Oi guys!" the three turned their gazes to Naruto, who was surrounded by a bunch of people and was waving a hand, motioning for them to come over. They were uneasy but they obliged. "Everyone these are the brothers and sister I was talking about! I _told _you I had new siblings…" he stated with a firm nod.

"So these are the people from Japan?" one asked her head bobbing back and forth, pink hair bouncing to the beat of the iPod she was listening to. "They seem a little odd…"

"Like _you_ are one to talk big-forehead?" a platinum blonde stated, her hands going to her hips.

"Shut up Ino nobody asked you!" the other replied as lightning bolts formed between them.

"Oh knock it off already. Sakura, Ino take a chill pill…" came the opinion of a long-haired boy, a brow lofted as his arms crossed.

"Ok…guys…this is Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara…" Naruto started introductions before a fight broke out. He then turned to his adopted family members and pointed to each of his friends. "…ok going in order from left to right is Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, Lee, Sasuke, and Tenten…we're not much, but hell we're better than a lot of people at this school…"

Each gave their own salutation whether polite or not and the three sand children did the same.

The group all stopped and stared however when a long 20-pack black limo pulled up in front of the gates, people stepping out of the way while at the same time aiming to get as close as they could. A woman dressed in a black business dress and black shades stepped out before holding the door open for two others. One was a small girl about the age range of 12 with eerie white eyes and short semi-bowl cute hair and long sideburns. She was dressed in expensive suede khakis and a leather button-up tank top with white leather loafers. Slung over her shoulder was a genuine leather and gem encrusted satchel. The next person to step out was what people thought was another young girl, until they did a double take to realize it was in fact a young boy. He was 14 years old, a few months off before he turned 15. His hair was long, going down to his upper thigh and was dark brunette, often mistaken for black depending on the lighting. His eyes were also that endless ivory color and he wore a headband. His skin was as pale as the girl's as well. He wore a long white leather funnel skirt that had high slits on both sides, a pair of black spandex pants on underneath that. On his feet were black slipper-like shoes. His top consisted of a sleeveless polyester turtleneck and a very larger long-sleeve nylon shirt that stopped at the elbow and folded over while hanging off the shoulders. Around his neck was a white velvet choker with a set of angel's wings sprouting from a royal-cut diamond that hung upside-down. His eyes were lined with black eyeliner and his lips were painted black on top crimson on the bottom. All in all he looked like a _serious_ cross dresser.

"Who are they?" the brunette asked as the two students past by.

"Oh them…that's Hyuga Hinata and her cousin….not sure what his name is. Nobody knows for sure…all we know is that the name he goes by is his American middle name which is Angel." the boy called Shikamaru clarified with a snort.

"They're the richest people in the USA…Hinata's father is the head of Japan's leading manufacturing companies so they're very wealthy. Angel was born here instead of Japan like Hinata was, hence the reason for him having a middle name unlike the rest of the Japanese-oriented people. Both his parents died though so he now lives with his uncle and his two cousins…Hanabi is Hinata's little sister, but she's only in 6th grade."

"Why do they go to school then if they are so rich? Why don't they just do private schooling?" Temari turned to Shikamaru, but Sasuke was quick to answer that for her.

"They go to a public school because Hiasahi, Hinata's and Hanabi's father, want them all to enjoy being normal kids as much as possible. Hinata is a shy and quiet girl…she stammers a lot when she talks especially around boys…Angel…well…he's kind of stuck up and selfish. I've never heard of his having any friends. Not Even Hanabi likes him. Hinata does though so I guess that counts for _something_." just then the bell rang and everyone groaned.

"Off to 1st…today we visit _all_ of our classes to see where we are and who we have…"

"Well…I'm off to Biology…geh..I think I have Ibisu-sensei.." Naruto muttered and slumped.

"Hey don't feel _too_ bad Naruto. At least _you_ have Biology with Sasuke-kun… "Sakura pointed out jealously. That only made the Kitsune snort. "…_joy_…" was his sarcastic reply.

Said boy was walking away after shooting the blonde a glare. Naruto merely stuck out his tongue and flipped him off before following after, not wishing to be late on his first day.

Temari explained that she had to go to English so she left her two brothers to head up the stairs to her designated room. Kankuro looked to Gaara who was as stoic as ever before looking over his schedule again. " I have Biology too so…I guess you're on your own for now pipsqueak…"

"…."

"You're in Social Studies right now so you have to go out to room 302...Temari and I will meet you in the same spot we were this morning for nutrition break." with a wave the elder headed off into one of the nearby buildings, having gone in the direction of Sasuke and Naruto.

"hn.." the sand demon turned and walked away, out to the 300 building to go to his first class. Inside was a rowdy group of students, the teacher obviously not having arrived yet, that was until a loud "SILENCE" was heard ringing though the air.

The students quickly took a random seat as the teacher approached his desk, Gaara having moved to the far back corner where no one else was. The man looked in his early 20s, with a long black ponytail and an outfit plain and simple. A scar was across the bridge of his nose, which was about all that made him look unique.

"Alright then…I'm sure most of you know that you are in Social Studies…however we will cover more than just the regular basics in my class…" he paused and wrote his name in both English and Kanji on the board. "My name is Iruka Umino. You can call me Mr. Iruka, Mr. Umino, Umino-san, or Umino-sensei…I don't particularly care…"

An Asian girl rose her hand. "can we call you dolphin?" he sweat dropped. "…ah…no. you cannot call me dolphin. Any of the optional names are allowed though. Ok then! Time for a seating chart!" the class groaned.

The entire period was spent finding and assigning seats, handing out papers, and getting to know each other (say for Gaara whom remained in his corner away from the social groups).

Nutrition break was a small release from the first period, most everyone having escaped as soon as possible, knowing they still had either one class, lunch, and two classes or two classes, lunch and one class to cover.

As planned, the three siblings met up under the tree they had been standing under before school started, they each having ten dollars from Tsunade to spend on either a snack or lunch. Naruto and his gang were all sitting in their personally designated area that had been proclaimed their own since Shikamaru was in the 8th grade. He had asked if Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara would like to join them, but they kindly declined and said they would sit with them tomorrow.

"Gaara here's three bucks each from me and Kankuro…would you go get us a Dr. Pepper, a Pepsi, and two bags of Doritos?"

"…fine" was all he said as he took the cash and walked up to one of the venders. It was then he took notice of the one they called Angel.

The boy, clearly being a very popular person, was surrounded by girls (often more than Sasuke was). He didn't look all that enthusiastic over being hounded by females, the scowl on his face proving that point. He excused himself then and walked over to the same vender that Gaara was. Unlike everyone else in the school, the redhead did _not_ move aside for Angel. Even if he _was_ the richest family in Japan and the U.S. he was _still_ a regular person like everyone else. At least that's what Gaara believed.

"Move it"

Gaara didn't budge.

"Hey are you listening to me?"

"…."

"I said _move_…"

"….."

A larger male, he having been pointed out as Chouji, glared and grasped the smaller one by the shoulder. When he spun Gaara around they had locked gazes. "I said _move_ and I meant it…"

"…Why don't _you_ wait your turn like the rest of the American population…" came the sudden and shocking reply of Sasuke, who was standing behind them, along with Angel who was in front of Sasuke.

"Why don't _you_ mind your own business Uchiha? This little punk is in Angel-sama's way…"

The ebony-haired snorted. "…_please…_the only reason why you're being so bitchy about it is because Angel-sama gives you money for food you kiss ass…"

The plump 10th grader glared and was going to go off on Sasuke when a hand rose. "…knock it off Chouji…he _is_ right. Why don't you go find another vender to blow off, I am pretty capable of handling myself on my own…" Angel ordered with a stern look.

Chouji looked from Sasuke to Gaara then to Angel, slumped and trudged off. Angel eyed him then sighed heavily. "fucking little brat…." he muttered.

Gaara stared at Angel incredulously. If the kid was such a rich snob why was he telling someone off for trying to get him to the front of the line?

Angel blinked. "….what are you staring at?" he asked. Gaara didn't say a word and just continued staring. It was beginning to unnerve the dark brunette. "would you stop that?"

"…."

"Are you going to pay for your food? Other people are hungry kid" Sasuke called from behind Angel. That was when Gaara snapped out of it, looked to Sasuke, then ordered his food and went back to his brother and sister.

"Took you long enough, what kept you" Kankuro chided as he snatched the Dr. Pepper and a bag of Doritos.

Temari shook her head before pausing. "…what are you staring at Gaara?" she wondered then followed his line of sight to Angel who was now back in the horde of girls looking utterly miserable as he tried to drink his cola. "…hm…I don't know what is so fascinating about some rich bastard that looks like a woman…" she commented and snapped open her Pepsi.

Her little brother didn't move or reply, his light sea green gaze not leaving the older boy's form until the bell rang for their next class.

The blonde sand child sighed heavily and sweat dropped. She _hated_ Geometry. Absolutely _despised _it. What she despised _most_ about it was the annoying Shikamaru, whom she'd discovered was not only a Junior like herself but had three classes with her as well. She made an indefinable noise when he motioned for her to join him in a seat and reluctantly accepted.

"So…what do you think of the U.S.A. so far?" he asked as they all got situated.

She shrugged and focused on her work. "…it's alright I suppose…I miss Hiroshima…but I guess pickers can't be choosers…I'll get used to it…I'm more worried about how my brothers are taking it"

"Yeah about your brothers…what's with Kankuro and that face paint? Was it the latest fashion in Japan or something?" he trailed off a moment to copy down the notes (can't believe it homework on the first day).

Temari thought this over and chuckle a bit. "…I have no idea. I'm guessing it's a _phase_ he's going through, but I'm not quite sure. I don't care what people think of it and neither does he"

"ah I see…and what about the little brother, Gaara was it? What's up with him and his mute and stoic attitude?"

_That_ was a more difficult question to answer. "..Hmm…I really couldn't tell you. He's always been that way. Me and Kankuro are the only ones he ever speaks to…we've never heard of him talking to anyone else, not even his teachers. They didn't mind though because he was a top student in everything he did…"

After that they had to be silent while their Geometry teacher, Miss King, began the lesson.

Kankuro was having about as much fun as his sister was. He had come to find he was TAing for Gaara's second period class, which was Graphic Design II.

As everyone filed in, he and his brother straggled behind. "Come on now if any of you are not in a seat when the bell rings I _will_ give you detention…"

"Yes Kakashi-sensei" they all said in unison as they took their seats. It took them maybe five minutes to be seated and quiet so the teacher could begin.

"Alright…well…first off are the seating arrangements…" with that everyone stood up and collected their things.

Since Kankuro was the TA he sat at the teacher's desk, watching his brother patiently. As Kakashi sorted the students the way he wanted he took note of once that were lacking in skill while he kept a mental list of those who were top in the class and paired them together.

"Ok…this is going to work in pairs…no arguments. If you're not happy with your partner come and talk to me and we will see what we can do. For now stick with who I give you…."

About 20 minutes later everyone was in their seat with their partner. Angel sweat dropped when he found he would be paired with one of the new kids, obviously being of low skill since he was the top in the class. He sat down in front of Gaara and rested an elbow on the table, his face in the palm of his hand.

He shifted uneasily at the eyes that seemed to be burning a hole in the back of his head. He turned and looked at Gaara who was staring like a hawk. "…Er…would you mind not doing that? It's a little unnerving" he asked as politely as he could.

"…."

"Don't you talk? Do you understand English?" he wondered lofting a brow.

"…."

"Sheesh if you're going to be rude the least you could to is vocalize it" the long-haired senior retorted and turned back around, determined to ignore the burning turquoise gaze of his partner.

It was like that the entire class. He couldn't shake off Gaara's constant watch. Even Kankuro was beginning to wonder what was wrong.

Finally lunch rolled around, all of them lucky enough to have it together at least every other day. It went pretty slow and yet it went by too quickly for anyone to really enjoy it. It almost seemed like it had only been ten minutes when the bell was ringing for the end of lunch.

Angel was quite disturbed to find out he was TAing two of the Kazekage child's classes as well as having Art Honors with him. _why me…what did I do to deserve this…_ he though to himself as he took his seat at the teacher's desk, pulling out his laptop to begin some Graphic Design work Kakashi had requested. _Pre-Algebra…I don't even remember taking this class…oh well, nothing better to brighten my day than to teach snot-nosed little 8th graders._ he sighed heavily, blinking when he felt those eyes on him once more and tweaked. _god doesn't he have anything better to do? I mean I know it's weird when girls gawk at me but this is ridiculous…_

He was thankful for his laptop that way he didn't have to look up for any reason since everything they were doing was a review of junior high curriculum. That one kid however. It was getting to be too much to the point he dreaded the other two classes he had to share with the 12-year-old.

Thankfully for Angel, Gaara was kept busy the other two classes and didn't have much time to sit and gape at him like he had been doing all day long. It gave him a sense of peace at last. By the end of school he was ready to go home.

DING DING DING DING

That was the sign for everyone to escape to the freedoms of after school. And as soon as it rang the white-eyed one was out the door, though only to be pursued by Gaara. _does this guy ever give up…_ he made a B-line for the door but was stopped when he realized he had to go back to his locker to get his things. With that in mind he spun around and quickly ran back to his locker, opening it. He paused. Gaara's locker was a mere two feet away from his and said person was clearing his own out. He watched the petite figure trying to reach up and grab his things since it was the upper locker, which he wasn't quite tall enough to reach.

"etto…" he rolled over two options in his mind. Help Gaara out or stand there like an asshole and watch him struggle with it a few minutes before walking away. Something compelled him to go up and search in the 8th grader's locker for his things, handing them to the smaller male. "here…"

"…." Gaara looked up at him blankly as he took his binders and stuffed them in his backpack.

Angel scowled a bit and huffed. _not even a-_

"thank you"

He blinked. _Did he just say what I think he just said?_

"y-you're welcome" he found himself stammering. Just those two words voiced out the domineering and cold determination in the young man's voice that sent chills up his spine.

"Neji-nii-san!" he tweaked and spun around to see Hanabi and Hinata.

Gaara's eyes narrowed at them. _Neji…_ he noted that for reference before turning to the brunette. "See you in class.." he then turned and walked away.

_Ok make that six words I've heard from him…_

"Neji-nii-san! Come on before we're late getting home! Papa doesn't like to be kept waiting!" Hanabi called as she and Hinata got back into the limousine.

With a heavy sigh and a slump he followed suit. He hated limos.


	5. Chapter III Infatuation and Obsession

**Chapter III: Rapidly Growing Infatuation and Obsession**

"So how was your first month of school, aside from my class?" Tsunade questioned when the kids walked in.

"Moooom…I got Ibisu-san for Biology! Can I transfer to another class?" Naruto whined as he sat down at the table, his chin dropping to it while his arms dangled at his sides.

The teacher shook her head. "Sorry Hun, but you keep asking me that question and I keep giving you the same answer…you're stuck with him. He's the only Biology teacher in the school…tough it out"

"Aww…damnit"

"What about you three? Is it a big change from Hiroshima?" she said looking to the them after they'd sat down.

"It's a lot bigger…and it has a lot more electives" Temari started, thanking Tsunade when she handed out cookies that were fresh out of the oven.

"What about you Kankuro? Do you like it, do you hate it, are you going to survive?"

He chuckled a bit and nodded. "..Yeah I'll live I'm sure. I love the Auto Tech class I got…and I get to watch over Gaara because I TA one of his classes." he trailed off for a second in thought. "Oh! Speaking of which" he turned to his brother. "what is this little issue with that Hyuga kid?"

Gaara just looked at him.

"Hyuga? Hinata?"

Kankuro shook his head. "No, that Angel or whatever…Gaara wouldn't stop staring at him all class. They're partners in Graphic Design plus he has Hyuga in his Art Honors…he's been doing it every day since the first day of school"

"Hm…interesting."

"Hyuga Neji?"

"Neji?" they both asked in unison.

"yes…that's his _real_ name…the only people who know it are people involved with his uncle's business…Yondaime and I take a trip across the states four times a year to promote their merchandise…we see Neji a lot as well as Hinata and Hanabi…"

"The Caged Bird…" Temari said thoughtfully. "that's a strange name…"

"it's why he prefers his middle name, Angel. He's the only Hyuga with a middle name…it was his mother's request before she died…" Yondaime had been listening from the living room and had walked in. he gave his wife a kiss before heading into the garage to work on his motorcycle.

"Actually…the Hyuga family is holding their fall banquet and we all go every year…you'll get to meet Hiashi Hyuga in person as well as hang out with his children…it will make them happy."

"when's the banquet?"

"It's tonight actually…sorry for the short notice…but we're used to our routine…we just have to include you three from now on…I'm pretty sure you'll catch up with us in no time…"

"Sounds like fun…what do you think?" Temari inquired to Kankuro who shrugged. "I thought that Hinata girl was kinda cute…it should be worth it"

She rolled her eyes. "..augh it's the first month of school and you're already hitting on girls younger than you?"

"what can I say I just have that touch…" "yeah right…"

"Oh and I am sorry to say Kankuro, that you can't wear your make-up to the banquet."

"aww why not?"

Naruto answered that question. "because these people are very formal. No one in their family aside from the cousin wears make-up...it's been tradition in their family that the male of the house is treated with femininity until he turns 18...but since you are not in the Hyuga house they would consider it an insult to the male of the house…which is Neji."

"please understand that any rules that we have to lay down when being in the presence of any Hyuga isn't because we want to be mean…they are a proud clan that has lasted through hundreds of generations and their traditions are very orthodox and strict. They're sophisticated and have yet to fully grasp modern-day living…"

"Soo basically all we have to do is act like we would if we were to visit the emperor of Japan and we should be ok?" Kankuro pointed out.

Naruto semi-shrugged. "pretty much. These people are really rich and snobby bastards…but if you piss them off they can make your life a living hell…it's happened to a friend of mine who can't go anywhere without being ridiculed because the Hyugas are so widely known."

"wow and you socialize with these people?"

"C'est la vie…" Tsunade sighed. "well…be ready by 7:15pm…until then you can do what you want…" with that the other adult left the room. Once she was gone that was when the interrogation began.

"So…"

"…"

"you gonna tell us what you find so fascinating about Hyuga?"

"No…"

"why not?"

"Because…"

"Becaause…?"

"Because I don't feel like it"

"Gah hopeless! You're such a pain in the ass pipsqueak!" Kankuro growled.

Temari sighed heavily. "he doesn't _have_ to tell you anything Kankuro…"

"but I wanna know what it is about this girly boy that Gaara finds so interesting! You and I _both_ know the kid hates everyone and everything and takes no interest in any aspect of life! So what is it about _Hyuga_ that has his undivided attention?" he finished nearly out of breath.

Naruto perked up at this. "…you mean Gaara's like…_interested_ interested in Hyuga?"

"Er…I didn't say _that_…."

"Well what else would it be?"

"Are you calling my brother gay?"

Naruto went shifty-eyed. "….maybe--GAH!" he suddenly found himself in a headlock.

"My lil bro ain't gay! He hates everyone!"

"…."

"Come on now you two…stop arguing…that's for Gaara to decide anyways" Temari said trying to calm the two hotheads.

"…."

"He's calling Gaara gay Temari!"

"So what! He _obviously_ has an interest in Hyuga…though it's no surprise, Hyuga has as many fan girls as Uchiha…"

"And a couple fan _boys…" _Kankuro stated accusingly as he eyed Naruto with an evil smirk.

Naruto tweaked and turned a little pink. "K-keh! I hate Uchiha's guts! Where are you trying to get at! Cause I don't like him I hate him and there's nothing in this world or the next that can say otherwise…"

"no but that hicky can…"

Tweak tweak, blush. "Damnit shut up that was ah…from…Sakura!"

"so far from what I've seen Sakura hates your guts and is dating Lee…."

"fuck…"

"Ha! So _who's the gay one now?" _

"shut up! That still doesn't eliminate the fact that Gaara likes Hyuga!"

"…So?…"

All three stopped and looked at him.

"Did you just say 'so' ? " Kankuro wasn't sure he'd heard right and had to verify it.

Gaara just gave him that 'what are you deaf?' look.

"Oh my god…my brother _is_ gay! Both of them are! Oh my god what if _I _turn gay?"

Temari smacked the oldest boy upside the head. "…that is not possible you have too large a fetish for looking up girl's skirts and watching their boobs jiggle…"

"whooh thank god…I thought I was a goner for sure…"

"…."

Temari ignored him and looked at Gaara sternly. "…do you really like Hyuga?"

"…." he was hesitant, as if debating on what answer he wanted to give her before giving a single curt nod.

"Then why don't you just tell the guy?" Kankuro began but Naruto shushed him.

"it wouldn't be that easy…if you haven't noticed…we're dirt poor…at least compared to the Hyuga family…you think Hyuga would want anything to _do_ with Gaara? They're the rich upper class…they don't _mix_ well with people like us. He wouldn't stand a chance. On _top_ of that Hyuga has a million girls hounding over him…"

"Yeah well so does Uchiha and look who he devotes all his attention to…."

"can it Kankuro.." the blue-eyed Kitsune grumbled a fist shaking as an anger bubble appeared on his head. That only made the sand brother cackle.

The female of the group smacked them both for their stupidity then turned her attention back to your youngest brother. "..Gaara"

Turquoise shifted her way to indicate he was listening.

"Do you _really_ like this Neji person?"

"…I'm…not sure…I've never liked anyone before so"

"well…what do you think about him?"

Kankuro butted in. "…ok let's do this the easy way instead of the girly way…Gaara, what's the first thing that comes to mind when you wake up in the morning?"

"….Hyuga"

"Okay…who's the first person you look for when you get to school?"

"….Hyuga"

"…alrighty, and who's the one that you enjoy stalking and staring at the most?"

"….Hyuga"

"Where are you getting at Kankuro?" Temari queried, lofting a brow and folding her arms.

"Well it's obvious ain't it? The pipsqueak's obsessed with this Hyuga…"

"Erm…that's kinda creepy now that you think about it" Naruto stated rubbing his cheek.

"Why is it creepy?"

"think about it…this is _Gaara_ we're talking about. _Gaara and Hyuga_…"

"You know he has a point that _is_ kinda creepy…" Kankuro agreed.

"Oh you boys are so retarded that it hurts to call you family sometimes" their sisters snapped.

"Have you figured out how you want to approach Hyuga on this?" she insisted.

Gaara shook his head then walked down the hall, pulling down the attic stairs to go up to his room, the only sound coming from him being the clicking of the stairs after they closed.

He stayed up there the whole day while their adopted brother took Temari and Kankuro out to see some shops and to catch a glimpse of Disneyland. He meanwhile sat up in his room working on a little project. It wasn't for school or anything, but it kept him busy since he didn't want to go out. Tsunade, his new "mother" of sorts graciously opted to go out and buy him his own art studio. They were poor, yes, but it was the least she could do since he had to live in the worst room in the house. That and it was all he had ever asked for.

"…" he stared at the painting he was doing, unsure of whether or not he got it right and decided that he'd failed, painting a big red X through it before tossing it aside where a small pile was beginning to grow.

"hn…pointless" he grumbled slumping into his bed. "I'll never get it right…" with a sigh he fell back onto the mattress and dozed off, hoping some ideas would come to mind before he had to get up for the banquet.

As predicted, a knock was heard on the attic and Yondaime was heard calling for him to get ready to go. He hadn't realized he'd been asleep for so long and growled, dragging himself out of bed to his dresser to find something they would _deem_ appropriate.

Once dressed, his attire being a simple black t-shirt with his netshirt underneath and a pair of un-chained bondage pants, he went downstairs into the living room where everyone was waiting.

"everyone ready to go?"

They all nodded.

"let's head out then, we don't want to be late…" Yondaime exclaimed as he ushered them all out to the Excursion.

Once everyone was loaded and buckled they took off down the busy street, quickly making a left onto the freeway. It was amazing how the Hyuga children managed to get to school on time with the distance that they lived from the campus. They lived almost an hour from Anaheim High School, but somehow made it there on time every day.

The estate was right next to the beach, one particular cliff and cove being sectioned off from the public for their own personal use. The property itself was a good 1200 acres, not including their horse grounds and indoor amusement complete with a go-kart circuit, theatre, and restaurant. The pool on the cliff was Olympic size with real fountains and a second pool that lead out into the ocean. Next to that was a man-made hot spring for relaxing. Down at the beach was a crystal-clear cove, complete with a cave for exploring, a few coral reefs and a dock that tethered their two yachts which were next to the boathouse that held their jet skis, speedboats, and a real submarine.

Instead of living in a mansion they lived in a castle that was customized to their liking since the entire Hyuga clan lived there along with distant relatives of other clans as well as close friends and relatives that would visit from Japan and Europe. The castle could clearly house everyone in the state of California if they so wished. It was modeled after the Russian Palace that the Czar Nicholas and his Romanov family had resided in so it held the rectangular structure with the empty space in the center. The garage, which was through an arch to the right in the castle structure, was the size of a warehouse and had six stories: the 1st being for Limousines and guests, the 2nd for sedans and coupes, 3rd for vans and SUVs, 5th for motorcycles, quads, dirtbikes, and dune buggies, and the 6th for classics and collectors models. The roof held two helicopters, one private jet, and the Hyuga boy's Kanitka. The Hyuga children had their own garages for their own vehicles as well. Behind the castle was the gardens, the labyrinth, and the stables. All in all it was a small city in itself.

"Duude…this place is HUGE" Kankuro stated in awe along with his two siblings.

"Yeah it is…but you get used to seeing it after a while…especially if you come to all of the gatherings and parties the Hyugas host. The only thing that sucks about this place is that it's nothing but adults. There are only three children…Hanabi, the youngest, Hinata, the middle child, and Neji the oldest. It's one reason why they're so stuck up. It's because they're surrounded by adults all the time and have never really had any friends. Well…Hinata and Hanabi have friends, close knit groupies…Neji…I can say much about him. He comes to school then goes straight back to the estate"

"We're here" Tsunade caught their attention then as they drove up to the gates to be checked off, Yondaime having handed one of the guards a personal invitation. Because that's how it was. If you were not _exclusively_ invited you weren't allowed to attend. Once approved the gates opened and they were steered off in the direction of the guest parking before getting out and heading through the garage entrance to the main hall.

It seemed like half the city of Los Angeles were present and then some. As stated before, most of the people ranged in age from 21 to 90. Not the ideal group to be conversing with if your below the age of 18 and don't have a high paying job like the aristocrats did. The three were amazed they were even _allowed_ to mingle with the rich and famous. Naruto had already pointed out to them that they were the lowest class of society and yet here they were enjoying expensive delicacies and chatting with stars.

"hey mom…"

"Yes Temari?" Tsunade lofted a brow at the other blonde.

"Is it alright if we all go find our friends?"

"sure…I bet they're in the arcade right now…Naruto will show you where it is"

Naruto heard her and smiled. "..yeah! I forgot that Shikamaru wanted a rematch on Soul Caliber II…come on you guys!" with that he took off, they having to run to keep up with him as he climbed three flights of stairs (even though an elevator _and_ an escalator were available) then jolted down the right corridor and through set of large rosewood doors.

Inside was an arcade that would put any arcade store to shame. It had _every_ arcade game ever made and tons of kids were on them, yet there still weren't enough to harbor every game. Nobody ever had to wait in line, say for _one_ game.

"Oh my god they have DDR! (Dance Dance Revolution) no way!" Kankuro practically squealed with joy as he ran up to Extreme, watching Sasuke duking it out with a man that looked like him only older.

"Who's that…"

"Oh him? That's Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. He can be a royal prick sometimes but, he's pretty cool once you get past his badass exterior. He a freshman in college…" Naruto explained to them just as the game finished. As soon as the game ended Naruto was lunged at.

"EEK!" he squeaked and fell over with a hot and sweaty Sasuke clinging to him looking determined. "E-Etto…e-evening Sasuke…"

"Dobe…you were supposed to be here over an hour ago…"

"I'm sorry…jeez…my parents were busy with a meeting at school give me a break" he mumbled when he was silenced with a kiss from the dark-haired male. He blinked a few times after he pulled away then stuck out his tongue. "…yick...you're all sweaty and you taste salty…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and got up, dragging the blonde with him. "quit bitching…come on you're playing me…"

"oh I am, am I? Since when do _you_ order me around?"

"since we started dating…"

"….."

"I prove my point now get over here" Sasuke demanded as he selected Versus Mode (they didn't have to pay for any of the games, courtesy of Neji's uber computer skillz). Naruto sighed and did as he was told, leaving the other three to wander.

"…hmm…I'm gonna go play a round of air hockey with Shino and Kiba…" Kankuro nodded firmly to his decision and headed off for the air hockey room.

"I guess I'll go find Ino and Sakura…they're probably chilling out at the restaurant…see you later Gaara" Temari waved then walked away.

"…." he didn't want to be there. He didn't want to be surrounded by people. He didn't like adults. What he _did_ like was currently by himself playing his own hybrid version of DDR that contained ALL of the songs. He gave a look around to see that nobody was paying attention then walked over to Neji whom was currently enthralled in his stage of A Renaissance. When his stage ended he took a break, turning only to see Gaara standing there staring like he always did.

"Jesus!…don't dooo that…god don't you have anything better to do with your time than gawk at me?" Neji wondered as he heaved a sigh, wiping the crystal beads from his brow, some soaking into the headband he wore. Shockingly enough none of his black and red make-up had run or smeared during his game play, hinting he must have the very expensive sort.

"So…I take it the Uzumaki family is here if you are" he paused and glanced around, spotting Naruto then nodded. "…go figure…they're the only low-class family allowed to come here…though I'm surprised _you_ decided to join in the festivities…"

"…I'm only here for them…" _and you _he kept that little part to himself.

"Care to play a game with me?" Neji was offering a game? To a poor, low-class _punk_ like him? That was almost a dream come true to anyone in Gaara's position. Neji wasn't one to offer _anything_ to _anyone for_ _any_ reason. Then again the two of them were partners in two classes, they saw each other at least twice every day, and the brunette had successfully got Gaara to speak sentences when in the presence of others, a feat that Temari and Kankuro had never accomplished. In turn Gaara had shown people that Neji wasn't a _complete asshole_…at least not to the redhead.

With a nod of his head he hopped onto the right side of the pad and waited for Neji to select the song. "…why don't you pick one…I've played all of them at least twice tonight…I don't care which you pick out…"

"hmm…how about…R3 to start us off?" he offered.

"oh my god Angel and Gaara are going head-to-head!" Ino suddenly called out and it got the attention of everyone in the arcade room. Got attention that the two players didn't want.

A few seconds later there was a huge crowd gathered around the expanded DDR game pad (it possessing the nine-steps instead of just four and was twice in size), though they kept clear of the screen that was built into the floor behind the pads. Three larger screens surrounded the main screen so people in the back could watch whenever there was a tournament.

"…oh boy…" Neji mumbled under his breath, looking away from the swooning girls that were huddled in a group near him. Gaara eyed them and glared venomously, the females' squeals and coos dying out quickly.

"Ready to go?" he asked the older boy who nodded. And so what started out as a friendly match turned into a battle for the best.

Neji was excellent in his DDR skills, considering he never went out and never had any friends (until Gaara), so he was naturally the best. Gaara however, was keeping up to his pace after only a few shaky moves.

"Wow…I've never seen anyone keep up with Angel like that.."

"That's because it's super rare to even _see_ anyone playing with him"

Chatter was going on all around as most people cheered for Neji while others, mainly Naruto's group, jeered for Gaara to whoop Neji's ass. Both challengers ignored the crowd and focused on each other's movements and the rhythm of the game. They were soon in sync with each other, each move fluid, as if they were mirrors to each other. Each step was perfect and each spin was in precise timing.

They went through an entire machine's worth of songs and neither out bested the other. Their scores were a perfect match down to the last Marvelous and Perfect. Once out of breath, their chests constricted from loss of breath, the two boys gave up the machine to the next players and escaped to the seclusion of the restaurant.

"Man…I've never played with anyone so good before…where'd you learn to play?" Neji asked as he ordered them some fries and burgers, then handed Gaara a cup to fill his drink.

"Actually…I was only at Standard…I started playing when I was four…Kankuro and Temari taught me because Kankuro is obsessed with the game…it's his life" Gaara replied, following Neji was a private booth to eat. He sat down across from the long-haired teen and munched at a few fries.

"Really?…well…you seemed to have caught on pretty quickly back there…I mean…nobody's been able to keep up with me…DDR's one of my passions since I have nothing better to do….well, when I'm not performing…"

"Performing?" the turquoise-eyed male blinked at him before taking a bite of his burger. Neji nodded.

"Yeah…I either sing and dance, or I play an instrument. The family calls me the "prodigy of the Hyuga Clan" though that doesn't particularly interest me. Still, it gets me away from that so-called _family_ of mine." he paused to eat his own food before wiping his mouth with a napkin and taking a drink of his cola. "what about you? Do _you_ possess any special skills or talents?"

Gaara made a thoughtful sound then tossed a few ketchup-covered fries into his mouth, resting his cheek in the palm of his hand as he contemplated that question. "….I paint and draw…I also write poetry…" he concluded with a nod.

"you're a poetic artist?" Neji elucidated. He got a semi-nod in return. "That sounds interesting…how good are you?"

"Hmm…not as good as you are"

"Oh please…you know I really hate coming out on top of everything…so please don't compare me to yourself…" he sighed a bit and rolled ivories. "Everyone thinks I'm this super asshole who's bested everyone in everything and can never be turned down if I want something…though _you_ proved that theory wrong when we first met…" he chuckled.

"…if you thought I was going to bow down and pamper you like the rest of the world you can think again…I don't bow down to _anyone_…"

"And I wouldn't expect you to…you're the only one who _doesn't_. that's what impresses me. I don't care for any of those people because all they see me for is my looks, my fame, and my money. That's not the qualities you should look for in a person at all…it disgusts me" he snorted and finished his burger, then mimicked Gaara's position, his face resting in his hand as he twiddled with some fries.

There was a moment of silence between the two when he picked up a fry, examining it boredly then eyed Gaara for a second before chucking the fried potato at him, hitting him square in the forehead.

"…."

He stares then throws another one at him.

"…….."

Smirk. _let's see how far…._his thoughts trail off as he picks up a third one and throws it, but this time Gaara catches it and eyes him.

"Yes?" Neji replied to the look.

"…." there was no verbal answer, only the same fry he threw being chucked back at him.

"oh you didn't…"

"maybe I did…" the redhead replied slyly.

"…." he huffed and glared then slowly slid from his seat before throwing another fry and taking off.

"Hey!" Gaara was soon in hot pursuit. Neji was an excellent sprinter Gaara soon found out and was having a hard time keeping up with the other boy as he darted in and out of the crowd.

Bystanders looked on as the two weaved in and out of people and machines, cutting corners and almost tripping.

"Get back here damnit!" the younger shouted at Neji's back as he quickly dodged someone walking his way but tripped and ended up falling on one particular Blonde.

"Ow damnit what the hell? Angel?" Naruto blinked a few times when he came face-to-face with the celebrity.

"Er…sorry" he got up then helped Naruto to his feet when he was suddenly glomped from behind, practically face planting once again. "Ow…"

"Ha! Let's see you get away this time!" Gaara paused and blinked slowly looking up at the people staring.

"Get off him you trash!" came the sudden outburst from one of the guests. The puny little 8th grader felt himself being hauled roughly off of Neji's back and thrown aside, his siblings there to break his fall.

He winced a bit from being jerked around and stared as the one who threw him helped Neji tenderly to his feet and began dusting him off, more like feeling him up.

"Are you alright Angel? Did he hurt you?" the male asked.

Neji was at a loss for the moment until he heard people ganging up on Gaara.

"what did you think you were doing chasing Angel like that?"

"What are you a stalker or something? Think that you're better than everyone else that you have to hound Angel!"

"what's a dirty little poor punk like you doing here anyways? Shouldn't you be getting back to that dumpster you call a home?"

"ENOUGH!"

All of the people crowding up on the small boy and his siblings ceased and stepped aside for Neji who was looking rather miffed.

"Don't worry Angel we told him off he won't be seen here anymo-" that sentence was cut short by a fist connecting with his jaw, sending him flying back into the group that had been assaulting the Kazekages.

Neji cracked and shook the hand that he'd used to punch the male, a scowl on his face. "…no one…and I repeat…_NO ONE _ puts down another person in this HOUSE…is that understood? I catch anyone treating this family unfairly again and there'll be hell to pay…" he demanded firmly, getting squeaks and nods in response. After all Neji could be a _very_ scary person when he was angry.

"Get lost now, it's almost time for everyone to leave" with that the large gathering began to file out of the arcade. Neji turned to Gaara and was going to apologize when a two men in black suits and shades approached along with an older man that looked a little like Neji.

"What is all this…Neji" the younger Hyuga tweaked and turned to his uncle. "Yes sir?"

"what was that just now?….you…a upstanding aristocrat fighting in _our_ home?"

"But Hiashi-san"

"No…I don't want to hear excuses…you were supposed to be at a photo shoot that you _never_ showed up for anyways. Instead you were here screwing around like you always do and costing us time and energy to search for you"

Neji scowled and dropped his head.

"Now…I spoke with the photographer and he agreed to stay longer if we get it done now…"

"…."

"well?"

"yes sir" he muttered, glaring angrily at the floor before looking to Gaara and his siblings. That was when Hiashi took notice to them and made a disturbed face.

"…what are people like _them_ doing in this household?"

"We're…um…we're Uzumaki-san's children.." Temari stated.

"Children? They only have one child…a son…I believe his name was Nathaniel…Nick…"

"Naruto…" Neji corrected.

"Don't correct me boy…get going before you cost us the house…" he snapped.

Neji shot him a venomous look before walking away, glancing back at Gaara before exiting with the two other men.

"Well…shouldn't you three be getting back to the Uzumakis? The gathering has long since past…I'll let you go this time, but next time I will file for trespassing…" with that the man turned and left.

"…what a jerk…" Temari stated after they were in the truck, her expression clearly pissed.

"How could they treat people like that?"

"It's called being rich enough to…look I'm sorry you guys ran into Hyuga-san…the only people he cares about are his daughters"

"what about Neji?" Gaara asked curiously.

"what about him?…Hyuga-san doesn't give a damn about his nephew…he just cares about the money he brings in from his fame." Naruto alleged.

"that's messed up…" Kankuro snorted and crossed his arms.

"Neji…" Gaara repeated to himself quietly. Ok maybe his brothers _were_ right. He _was_ obsessed with the Hyuga boy.


	6. Chapter IV Sand In A Cage

**Chapter IV: Sand In A Cage**

He wasn't sure how. He wasn't sure why. But what started out as just a simple friendship soon became something along the lines of obsession and infatuation. He'd only known the Hyuga for exactly one month and two weeks, but to him it seemed like they'd known each other forever. He'd never felt that way about anyone, but with the brunette he felt he could do anything. Neji never put him down like everyone else did and he was the only one to treat the sand child like a real person.

"…grr…I still can't get it right!" he growled throwing the canvass at a wall, glaring in frustration. He'd been trying to pain for a few weeks now and he just couldn't get what he desired to come out right. It was beginning to royally piss him off.

"Why don't you just ask him pipsqueak?" Gaara gave Kankuro one of his 'you've gotta be kidding' looks. Kankuro shrugged.

"Hey it was suggestion…and a better option than you wasting money by breaking all of your canvas. You know the stuff ain't cheap yet mom and dad continue to go out and buy it for you when you run out…"

"….I know. Sorry."

"you don't need to apologize just…make use of the canvas instead of mutilating it because you can get your thoughts out onto it."

"You're right Kankuro…hm…maybe I _will_ ask him" he pondered as they entered the 300 hall.

Kankuro cracked a smile and lightly punched Gaara in the arm. "atta boy. I knew you had more balls than that" he cackled then waved as they separated, Kankuro heading to the office where he was TAing while Gaara headed to Art Honors.

That was where he'd see Neji.

It seemed like ever since the incident at the Hyuga Estate, Neji had become closer and more frequently seen around Gaara, as if to show his uncle that he couldn't be controlled like his two cousins could.

This didn't please other people however. After all of the work most of the kids at school put into gaining Neji's attention, it was given to the poorest and most unpopular person in school. That and he was also the least liked by the elder Hyuga. Because of this, when Gaara was alone, _if_ he ever was alone, he was ridiculed and treated like a plague.

He didn't care about any of that though. All he cared about was the attention he was being given by his object of affection. It wasn't as if any of them wanted to be his friend in the first place.

Inside, at predicted, he received glowers and whispers behind his back as he walked over to the desk that was next to Neji's and sat down. He placed his backpack on the desk then looked over to see the white-eyed one currently at his easel. With a small smile he got up and walked over to him, leaning over some with his arms folded behind his back.

"Whatcha doing?" he wondered.

"I'm painting…what does it look like?" was the reply.

He sweat dropped. "…okay smartass…what _are_ you painting?"

"It's a surprise"

"….."

"You'll get to see it when I'm finished now shoo…" he said and pushed Gaara back to his desk before returning to his work.

The redhead huffed and folded his arms with a pout. He hated the way Neji could make him do _anything_ just by asking. Oh well. He knew not to go against the boy's requests since Neji returned the respect and decided to whip out his sketchbook and doodle.

"Alright c'mon you guys settle down and get to your seats!" Kakashi called as he entered the room. Everyone did as was told then awaited instructions.

"Today we're going to focus on Abstract, Emotion, Expression, and Intimacy of art. You can choose whatever form of art you wish to display it, but it _has_ to show each aspect of the topics being studied….aright you have this class period and the next to get this assignment done. Don't forget this will count as your semester grade if you can get it done. If not you're going to have to take the written final…good luck!" with that he then reclined in his desk and opened up Ichya Ichya Paradise.

Everyone was buzzing about, some having gone to the sculpting station or the painting station. The rest mingled and decided to draw their final. Gaara was among them somewhat.

"I think I'll sketch my idea out, _then_ paint it…" he expressed to Neji who was ensnared in his own work, though he got a nod.

"That sounds like a good idea…" he looked over at Gaara, who smiled. That made him blush and quickly return to his work. _he's got the cutest smile…_ he thought.

For the rest of the period the two only talked when they were asking questions about each other's pieces, Gaara being curious as to why he wasn't allowed to watch Neji paint, while Neji was curious to know what ideas Gaara was brainstorming and wouldn't share with him.

They each gave up on finding out altogether and went back to their own works, each occasionally sneaking a peek when the other wasn't looking. By the end of the period about 15 of the class successfully finished their works, Neji being among them since he was first to be done about halfway through the class.

"Alright show me what you have so far and I'll determine whether you can go on through next week or if you are done for the semester…" the teacher called as he began his sweep of the student's progress.

There were a few that he pointed out needed improvement or were missing one of the aspects of today's lesson, but all in all they weren't too bad. He took great pleasure in viewing Neji's once he'd gotten to the paintings.

"My my…you truly do have a talent for the arts Hyuga…and your subject for this was…?" he already knew the answer to that but was still curious to hear it.

Neji turned a little pink and smiled sheepishly. "…Uzumaki Kakashi-Sensei…he just…seemed like the perfect portrait figure…"

At the sound of his name, Gaara looked up, seeing a small crowd around Neji's work. He too came up to see what the commotion was about. Light blue orbs widened at the picture that Neji had been hiding from him.

It depicted a contorted desert landscape, no doubt the Expression showing the emptiness of the painting. In this desert was sand, lots of sand. But it wasn't just lying on the ground. It was swirling, lacing, spread like wings. Definitely had to be the Abstract form. In the center of this entrapping sand was a figure. Young, helpless, being engulfed by endless loneliness. One arm was extended downward while the other held it the blood red of the short locks and the blue of the eyes contrasting the browns used. It was the Emotion that shown on his face that captured most. The tears, like crystal fountains rolling down smooth creamy cheeks. His only clothing being the sand which surrounded him. The Intimacy that completed the piece.

"this is perfect…hm…you should enter it into the Art contest that's being held at the Museum of Art Hyuga…I bet you would get first place" Kakashi commented with a pat to the boy's shoulder.

He smiled some and rubbed his cheek. "…Arigatou gozaimasu sensei"

Gaara was still in awed shock at being the secret subject of the painting and how beautifully it turned out. He was pulled back into reality when the painting was covered and taken away by the teacher, he having said he'd store it in a safe place until Neji could determined exactly what he wanted to do with it.

"Neji!" he paused when his name was called, turning in time to see Gaara hurrying to catch up to him. "oh...Gaara…" he blushed some and looked away.

"That painting…"

"hai…?" _oh no…_

"that painting…it was"

_Here it comes…_

"I just…you know I couldn't even _begin _to describe how perfect it was"

He almost felt his heart stop. _he liked it? He…-liked- it?_ "o-oh…t-thank you Gaara" he smiled despite himself.

The gesture was returned as they walked to their lockers, the taller one helping the other out with gathering his things before they exited the building. That was Gaara's chance.

"Hey Neji…" he began.

Neji rose his brows when he looked at him to indicate he was listening.

"Hey ah…" he hesitated a moment, thinking over his words before going on. "..I was wondering…you know the art Final we have to do for Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yeah what about it? You finally gonna show me your ideas? Only fair since you got to see my painting…"

"yeah _after_ you were finished with it" he retorted.

Opaque eyes rolled.

"well anyways…yeah. I was…wondering if you could help me on it" his throat suddenly felt a little dry.

"Help you? But you're a good artist I don't see why you would need any help" Neji pointed out.

"I know that…but…I'm asking because…" he trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck before taking a breath. "I wanted you to be my subject…"

"…."

_Crap_.

"you want me to model for you?"

"uh…yes"

"…"

_I said something wrong I just know it. Bad idea Gaara._

"ok"

He blinked. Just ok? Just like that? "really?"

Neji smiled though his face was a little pink. "…sure…I bet you'd be a much better artist than anyone who's ever had me model for them…at least it won't be to my uncle's pleasure…when would you like to meet up?"

"actually Naruto's having Sasuke stay the night. Gaara why don't you have Neji stay the night?"

The two jumped when they heard Gaara's older brother from behind, a smirk on his face.

"Stay…the night?" Gaara repeated a little awkwardly.

Just then Naruto appeared, fingers laced with none other than the Uchiha.

"oh...hey guys" he lofted a brow. "what are you up to?"

"Oh nothing. Gaara just asked Neji if he could stay the night" Kankuro stated clearly.

Gaara tweaked. _since when does he tell people what I do and don't do?_

Neji sweat dropped. _what have I gotten myself into?_

"Really? Hey that's cool we can all hang out then…oh wait…" he trailed off as Sasuke finished for him.

"we have a date tonight…so we wouldn't be able to hang out until we got back."

"a date? Where you two going?" Temari suddenly walked around the corner.

"Jeez what is it with everyone just _popping_ up like that?" Kankuro bellowed.

Temari gave him an annoyed look. "oh shut up Kankuro…"

"Bite me"

"where and how hard?"

"….."

"ah hah that's what I thought…"

"You're family is strange Gaara" Neji commented, both of them having equally confused expressions.

"tell me about it"

"So…are you going to go get ready or not?" Kankuro asked.

"Huh?"

"You're spending the night so get your things!" he repeated looking irritated.

Neji jumped a bit then grumbled before turning to Gaara. "I guess I'm staying the night then…um…your parents wouldn't mind meeting me outside the gates would they? I don't want my uncle knowing I'm coming over…"

"Uh yeah sure that's fine…well um…see you in a while…" Gaara was genuinely lost as Neji waved and got into his limo then sped off.

"Dude…you just asked the richest kid in the world over to our house…"

"wait what? YOU did you jackass!" Gaara shouted angrily, his hands bawled into fists as he fumed.

Kankuro just laughed and patted him on the head. "You can thank me later…let's go set up before he arrives. Gotta look at least _halfway_ decent"

"have fun" the blonde girl stated as she started walking away.

"Hey wait where're you going Temari? Aren't ya gonna help is get Gaara's _special_ night ready?"

"Ah no…I'm staying the night at Sakura's…she invited me, Ino, and Tenten over so looks like you're on your own…" she gave him a cocky smirk before taking off to catch up with Sakura and her friends.

"damn woman!" Kankuro called at her before turning and stalking the other direction with his brother.


	7. Chapter V The Perfect Subject

**Chapter V: The Perfect Subject**

"Oh my god I can't believe I'm staying the night at his house…what am I going to wear? How should I act? Will his family like me?…..wait…." he paused his pacing and sweat dropped. "I'm starting to sound like a woman…"

He turned to his wardrobe and opened it up to find _something_ plain and non-feminine, though that was nearly impossible. His uncle made it clear that he wanted _Neji_ to be the feminine one rather than his own daughters. _oh the joys of being the only male of the family_…he thought grumpily as he picked out the plainest thing he could find which was a pair of short spandex shorts with a long velvet black skirt the had a slit all the way up the left thigh, and a metallic maroon sleeveless midriff with a black half-cut zip-up vest which was currently unzipped and a pair of simple black and white-streaked Vans. He then threw some clothes into his backpack after emptying it, grabbed a few accessories, then headed downstairs.

"Where are you going?" came the ringing tone of his uncle. He turned to him.

"I'm going out for the night to stay with a friend…"

"Who? Is it someone I know?"

"Yes Hyuga-san…I'm going to stay at Uchiha's…"

"Ah…the Uchihas…wealthy family…proper sons…" he exclaimed thoughtfully.

"Yes uncle…Uchiha asked me to stay the night and I agreed…I will be home no later than 10pm tomorrow night…" and before his uncle could question him further he was gone out the door.

He walked down the long path to the front gates where the Excursion was waiting. Once outside the gates he let out a breath of relief and got in.

"Thank you for coming to get me and for waiting outside…" he smiled to Tsunade.

"it's no problem Neji-san…your uncle doesn't take too kindly to our kids so I figured as much. I should be thanking _you_ actually"

"for what?"

"For bringing my youngest out of that shell of his. When he first came here he was stoic and about as lively as a rock…" this made Neji laugh. "Seriously…he didn't want to do anything and he didn't want to have anything to do with anyone…you changed that and I thank you for it…"

"Well you shouldn't really thank me Uzumaki-san…he's changed me as much as I've changed him…"

"And I hope that you two continue to do so…" Tsunade nodded to her own words and smiled. "Let's go home now I've got the boys watching over dinner…"

When they walked in the door they could hear arguing from the kitchen and went to find out what the commotion was. When they stopped in the doorway they each exchanged blank looks before snorting and bursting out with laughter.

"Moom! It was Gaara's fault!" Kankuro stated instantly pointing a powdered finger at the little one.

"What no it was not! You started it!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"You wanna take this outside!"

"You ain't worth my time!"

"Enough you two before I throw you BOTH into the tub!"

"….."

"….."

"Good boys…Neji"

The laughing boy coughed and smiled with a sweat drop. "uh hai?"

"would you be a dear and help these two dorks clean up the flour while I finish dinner?"

"Oh. Of course" he replied as he walked into the kitchen, doing his best to avoid the white powder that was everywhere and pulled out a mop as well as vacuum cleaner.

"What are you doing?" Kankuro lofted a brow as Neji plugged in the vacuum.

"Just watch…" was his only answer as he turned it on then took the hose and began sucking up all the flour.

"Whoa…that's pretty smart…I never would have thought of that"

"Yeah…Hinata and Hanabi always attempt to cook but then they get into a fight and soon flour is everywhere…and since they're so spoiled and lazy I usually have to clean it up…figured this'd be the fastest way…"

The two brothers watched him clean it up then gulped when Neji came at them with the vacuum.

"EEP! Ahahahaha stop that tickles damnit!" Kankuro squealed as Neji used the hose to suck all the flour off his clothes, then did the same to Gaara who was laughing at how weird it felt. Once he was finished their hair was standing on end, making them both look ridiculous.

"…that went by quicker than I expected…what are you a magician?" Tsunade asked as she walked back in ten minutes later.

He winked and held a finger up. "…maybe I am, but that's a secret…"

The two just snickered. "mom can we help with dinner?" Gaara chirped as he looked around at the stuff that was set out for the meal.

"no…Kankuro already offered…and besides Gaara you have a guest…why don't you focus on Neji and let _us_ handle the food? You can show him where your room is and get him settled in…" with that she shooed the two out of the kitchen and closed the swinging door.

"what _is_ for dinner?" Neji speculated as he was led down the hallway.

"I think tonight we're having chicken odobo…a dish that dad picked up when he visited the Philippines during the war…"

"Oh…sounds good" he paused and tilted his head when Gaara pulled down the steps to his room.

"You live in the attic?"

He looked away a moment feeling a little stupid. "..Yeah. We don't have enough rooms so they gave me the attic, but I don't mind…I like the privacy" he explained as they went up into the room.

It was cleaner than it had been when he left it this morning but the busted canvases were in a small stack in the corner. "Wow. You're room looks better than mine.."

"how so? I mean…you're rich you should have the _best_ room…"

The darker haired male shook his head. "…it's not what I mean. yeah, I have the most luxurious stuff anyone could ever want…but it's not the same…I wish I had a plain and simple room. Nothing lavish and extravagant. That's what my cousins enjoy. I could care less about fame and money, I find it to be pointless if you are enjoying it alone…the life of a celebrity isn't all glamour and parties…it's hard work and generally you don't get any credit for what you do. It goes to the manager, which happens to be my uncle" a sigh past his lips as he sat on the bed.

"Oh I see. That's gotta be tough" his face was stern, folding his arms. "…sorry that you have to deal with that…but…you can come here whenever the fame is too much for you. You can be normal here, we don't care…at least I don't."

That seemed to brighten Neji's mood as he smiled and tilted his head to the side cutely. "thanks Gaara at least I know I can count on someone who doesn't care about being friends with a 'celebrity'."

"heh…fame is overrated anyways…now, let's get your clothes put away and such and then we'll go downstairs for dinner" Gaara offered.

With a nod the senior stood and put his things in the two drawers that Gaara specified were empty and that he could use then the two of them went downstairs to eat. The food was delicious, courtesy of Kankuro's master cooking skills (yes he cooks!) and Tsunade's watchful monitoring. It was in the middle of dinner that Naruto and Sasuke came in followed by Yondaime, who was playing chauffer for the two on their date.

Neji was surprised to see the two with their arms around each other when they came in, thinking that Naruto's parents would be ashamed or disgusted. Instead they acted as if they were a regular couple.

"Oooo chicken odobo! Mom why didn't you say we were having that tonight? I would have come home earlier!" Naruto whined as he sat down after being handed a plate, passing one to his boyfriend as well who accepted.

"Sorry sweetie…I decided on it last minute and your cell hasn't been turned on yet so I couldn't get a hold of you…at least you came in the _middle_ of dinner instead of an hour after…now you and Sasu-kun can join us for desert and help clean up…"

Naruto sweat dropped. "that's not fair we didn't make the mess…"

"Yes well you're eating the food aren't you?" she said with an evil smirk.

"…." the Kitsune pouted and ate his food.

That was when he noticed Neji sitting next to Gaara across from him and Sasuke and grinned. "well well…so he _did_ show up!"

The two blinked. "huh?"

"Looks like you owe me Sasu-kuun" Naruto said with a smug look.

Sasuke grumbled. "…fine fine…next date I pay…" he muttered and took a drink of his soda.

The two other boys were so totally lost it wasn't even funny. The blonde noted this and explained. "me and Sasuke"

"Sasuke and I dear.."

Mumble. "thank you _mom_…anyways…_Sasuke and I _were wagering the payment of our next date on whether or not Neji would actually come over to stay the night…and I won!"

"Wow that must be _some big achievement for you Naruto_…"

"Yes it is--you know…that's not funny Kankuro…"

The older boy just snickered. Once dinner was finished they cleaned up then Tsunade handed them each a cone of ice cream, Sasuke and Naruto getting rocky road whereas Neji got strawberry with chocolate and Gaara asking for Vanilla with strawberry syrup, before letting them go for the rest of the night.

"Come on Naruto!" Sasuke called as he grabbed the other by the hand. They both paused when Yondaime spoke, not even looking up from his book as he sat in his recliner.

"No wild sex in the house Naruto…"

"e-Etto…d-dad!" he sweat dropped and blushed while Sasuke smirked.

"don't worry Yondaime I promise it won't get _too_ out of control…"

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped as he was dragged off by the cackling Uchiha prodigy.

"…..weird…and your family acts like this _all _the time?" the Hyuga questioned as they headed back up to Gaara's room.

"You either Gaara…I hear an odd sounds coming from up their and I'll ground you"

Gaara tweaked. "…riiight what do you take me for…" he stated as he closed the attic door behind Neji.

That comment made the older boy blush but he quickly shook that away as they came to his room. He stared for a few minutes before turning around when Gaara began to strip down, apparently having no shame when it came to changing on front of someone, unlike Neji who had this odd fear of being seen without clothes on. Once Gaara was in his black sweatpants and t-shirt Neji found it safe to turn back around.

"well?"

"well what?"

"are you going to change?"

That made the star sweat drop. "crap…I forgot to bring nightclothes…" he mumbled poking his fingers together with a pout.

Gaara couldn't help but smile to himself at how adorable Neji looked when he did that before shaking his head. "don't worry I'll go steal some clothes from Naruto you're about the same size as he is…be right back" with that he vanished down the steps and out of the attic for a few minutes, leaving Neji to get a better examination of his surroundings.

The place was simple, but to him it was like living in a palace. Compared to his expensive-looking picture perfect bedroom this place was dirty, it was plain, and it was peaceful. His attention then was caught by the small art studio. The stuff there was expensive, meaning that must have been the one thing that set Gaara apart from the family downstairs. The only thing he'd ever ask for was art supplies. He looked over the easel, which was bare, the paints having been capped and the brushes cleaned expertly. He tore his eyes from the setup when he heard the door and footsteps coming up the stairs.

"here you go…I had to wrestle him then have Sasuke order him to give me the clothes, but I'm sure it was worth it…" he joked as he handed Neji a simple pair of gray cotton shorts and a white button up t-shirt. Neji thanked him then paused in removing his clothes to blush and look over at Gaara.

"Not yet"

"what?" he gave him a confused look.

"you said you'd be my model remember?" Gaara reminded him as he set up his easel and paints.

He blinked. "…oh…right. Sorry it slipped my mind for the moment…" he rubbed the back of his head.

"that's ok…um. Hmm" Gaara pondered for a few minutes, "I know" he snapped his fingers then set out his stool in front of the studio and put a cloth over it. "come here" he requested.

Neji did as he was asked and walked over to him before being sat down on the stool then Gaara walked over to his easel and lifted his brush, trying to figure out how he wanted to start this. When he looked to his subject however he frowned. "that's not right…" he mumbled quietly.

"what's not right?"

"the setting…" he answered before asking Neji to stand so he could move the stool to another location. He set it in front of a mural that he had painted on his wall a few weeks ago. It was black and red feathers from two different wings that had white ribbon wrapped around them. "that should do much better" he gave a firm nod before Neji sat back down.

He shifted his things so that he could work comfortably but that frown returned a few minutes later. I ask a favor of you?" he inquired.

"um…sure"

"could you take your clothes off?"

That made his face light up and his eyes widen a bit. "w-what?"

"I'm sorry but it just…doesn't look right with clothes…I can understand if you say no though I mean…it's personal…"

He thought about this for a long time. Truth be told he had never removed a single article of clothing for any sort of photo shoot. He refused to take his clothes off for any purpose whether it be a simple shirt or his entire outfit.

"…I…suppose. For the sake of the art. I true artist knows what they need to make a masterpiece" he said slowly and stood. He took off his vest, handing it to Gaara, who in return handed him what looked to be a simple white cloth.

"you can use this…it would fit the portrait better…" he pointed out.

Neji nodded then wrapped his arms around his waist to grasp the edges of his shirt. He paused, his face going a scarlet color as he pulled it over the top of his head, handing it to Gaara with a shaky hand, then went to his skirt and removed that. After kicking off his shoes and taking off his socks he paused at his shorts, looking over at the redhead.

Gaara caught onto the apprehension and turned around for him. That made him feel a little better as he removed his last article of clothing and wrapped the cloth around his waist, then told Gaara he could turn back around and handed him the shorts. The youth had taken care to fold Neji's clothes for him and set them on the dresser next to his nightclothes before approaching him.

"would you mind if I positioned you?" he got a shake of the head as he sat the older teen down on the stool once more. "could you place one foot on the floor…yeah like that and then put the other on the bar" he paused to look at him so far, the cloth having slid over the bent leg, revealing smooth pale flesh. "now…" he took Neji's hand and wrapped it around the edge of the stool, the other he had in a loose fist against his chest. He cocked his head to one side, pushing long brunette tresses back, then parted a small clump and pulled it over his shoulder to cascade over his chest. He tucked some behind Neji's ear, fanning out his bangs on the right side, a small piece hanging over the right by itself.

"perfect…now if you would please hold that pose…" once he felt satisfied he moved back to his easel and lifted his brush and prepared the necessary colors, blending some to gather the right effect.

Neji's heart was pounding in his chest the entire time. Feeling the other boy's soft hands touching him gave him butterflies. He bottled up his nervousness and remained motionless from the position he was put in, his face having turned the shade of Gaara's hair by then. He swallowed hard and looked around timidly.

"don't look around…just look at me and everything should be fine…" he heard the other say. With a nod he focused his attention to the painter.

The pace of his already racing heart picked up as he saw the determination and overall intensity in Gaara's eyes when they locked for a moment. He'd never seen someone with such passion-filled eyes, such concentration. Despite him wanting to get up and cover himself with Gaara's blanket he sat still, trying to keep himself from shaking while Gaara painted.

Each stroke was precise and accurate, never having to go over twice. He found it so much easier to paint with his subject there in person rather than trying to imagine it in his mind. He just couldn't get his physique right in his mind.

By this time the model had finally been able to at least tone done the red heat he knew was radiating from his pale face, taking a deep breath as he tried to relax. He'd never felt so vulnerable and exposed before, but he was thankful it was only Gaara that would be looking at him like this. Personally…he didn't want anyone _but_ Gaara to see him this way.

"are you alright?" he jumped a bit when those words were spoken, looking up to see a somewhat concerned redhead staring at him. He blushed once again and nodded hastily. "y-yes I'm f-fine…um..how is it c-coming?" he was stammering? Neji Hyuga? Well there was a first time for everything.

"…it's almost finished…just a few more minutes please…" he announced before his face went back to the stoic concentrated one.

He merely nodded in reply and took another calming breath, his face becoming a blank slate as he sat there zoning out on the tattoo on Gaara's forehead. "what does it stand for?"

"huh? What does what stand for and you know you're not supposed to be talking.."

"I'm sorry…I'll be quiet."

"….it's the kanji for love…it's a tattoo my mother had so I got one too after she died. I never got to know here cause she died after giving birth to me…but I have pictures and Temari and Kankuro talked about her all the time"

"I see" he frowned a bit in thought.

"one more thing is missing…" he thought aloud before glancing to his model. "could you smile for me?"

He tilted his head before straightening it as not to upset Gaara. "…um…what kind?"

"what do you mean what kind?"

"I can smile two ways…I can either give you a make-up smile or a genuine smile…though…it's a stupid question to ask…I would never give you a fake smile" he sweat dropped.

"you can actually fake a smile?"

"yes…I had told you before that I hated my fame…but I'm not allowed to scowl about it so I put on a fake smile…"

"well…no fake smiles here…"

"of course not that would ruin the piece…" with that he did as asked and gave him a genuinely warm shy smile.

Gaara took that opportunity to finish his painting so Neji wouldn't have to do it for too long then nodded to him. "finished, though it will need to dry and then I'll need to gloss it…"

"can I look?"

"well it wouldn't be fair if I painted you and you not getting to see it…" with that he turned the easel and what Neji saw took his breath away. It almost looked like someone took a picture and blew it up to a large size, but with all the specific detail made to the painting it was too beautiful to be considered a simple enlarged photo.

"…."

"what do you think? It's not to bland is it?" Gaara looked to him for his opinion in high hopes.

"Are you kidding? That's better than even _I _could do!"

"really? Good, cause I was planning on framing it and hanging it here in my room…"

The pale boy started and blushed. "..w-what?"

"you heard me…I wouldn't want this piece to be taken from me by some art museum…I want to keep it because it's my first _real_ piece…so I'm going to have Sasuke build me a nice frame since he and his brother work together on carpentry and hang it in my room…"

"o-oh…okay…j-just…don't show anybody…I f-feel embarrassed enough f-for taking m-my clothes off in front of you…" he admitted.

Gaara gave him a weird look before laughing. "…don't worry nobody will see it but me"

That made Neji feel better.

"Neji.."

"yes?"

"….thank you" he said quietly turning to him.

"you're welcome…"

"could I ask you something?"

The 14-year-old smirked a bit. "you just did.."

Tweak tweak. "ok two more?"

"I guess"

Gaara looked around a moment before clearing his parched throat. "…would you…be my model? Permanently?"

"p-permanently? Wouldn't you want someone else like…T-Tenten or Sakura…I mean…I-I'm not that great really…I-I'm not pretty or anything…"

"you're right you aren't pretty…" he started. That seemed to shock Neji and he was going to say how rude that was to be so brutally honest when Gaara cut him off. "…I'm asking because you're beautiful…"

"I…" he didn't know how to respond to that except to turn cherry red in the face.

"please?" Gaara pleaded giving him large turquoise puppy eyes and clasped his hands together staring up at him.

That made him etch back a bit from shyness before rubbing his cheek and nodding a little. "I-I suppose I could…"

Gaara's eyes lit up at that and he threw his arms around him. "thank you!"

"y-you're welcome…um…can I get dressed now?" he stammered.

The smaller one blinked then hastily went over to the dresser and handed Neji his borrowed nightclothes then turned around so he could change. Once in clothing again he folded the cloth and put it in the wardrobe and crawled into Gaara's bed. He felt a little awkward sharing a bed with someone else, especially Gaara, but he didn't voice this. He found it a little comforting to be able to share a bed with someone. After Gaara snuggled under the covers he said his goodnight and turned out the lights. Neji was almost instantly asleep, having to have dealt with another tiring photo shoot and being told exactly what to do before he came over so he was beat.

Gaara was _far from_ tired, however. He was too transfixed with watching his Angel sleeping beside him. _his Angel_…


End file.
